This invention relates in general to memory systems, and in particular to a memory system with versatile content control features.
Storage devices such as flash memory cards have become the storage medium of choice for storing digital content such as photographs. Flash memory cards may also be used to distribute other types of media content. Moreover, an increasing variety of host devices such as computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and media players such as MP3 players now have the capability of rendering the media content stored in flash memory cards. There is thus great potential for flash memory cards, as well as other types of mobile storage devices, to become a widely used vehicle for distributing digital content.
As an increasing amount of confidential and public information is being stored on storage devices, it is desirable to be able to determine what type of information may be made available depending upon the status of the entity making the inquiry. It is thus desirable for an improved system to be provided which provides confidential and public information to entities depending on their status.